notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Marksman (NOTD)
Description The Marksman is a sniper at heart. He has unparalleled knowledge of employing long range weapons to ensure first hit kills. They are first identified during basic infantry training and once selected are taken away for specialist training. They are taught to utilise specialised ammunition, escape from dangerous situations, eliminate multiple targets behind cover, and other elements of sniper fieldcraft. They are regarded as black magicians by grunts, and although they travel with the infantry unit they seek positions with greatest fields of fire and often this means furthest back. Innate Abilities Optical Scope Passive *Utilizing a highly advanced attachable scope that employs a wide variety of sensors in tandem, the Marksman enjoys increased forward sight range that can see through walls. (120 degree cone with a 16 range). Sniper Passive *Marksman is a spotter-sniper, and starts armed with an M45 Marksman Rifle. =Assassination= : Tier 1 'Concentration' When Marksman is not in combat, he does some ballistic calculation to keep himself ready for the next engagement. A Concentration point is gained every 2.5 seconds, which increases his attack damage, and Marksman uses 1 Concentration each time he attacks. Maximum of 20 Concentration points. Passive :Level 1 - Increases damage by 20% :Level 2 - Increases damage by 40% :Level 3 - Increases damage by 60% 'Monofilament Cartridge' (Q) - Fires a single bullet that punches through all targets, ground and air in a straight line with a length of 12, damaging and stunning them. Friendly fire damage is reduced to 35% but allies will take the full stun. Deals +50% damage to Massive targets. 2 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - 40 damage and stuns for 1 second :Level 2 - 80 damage and stuns for 2 seconds :Level 3 - 160 damage and stuns for 3 seconds Tier 2 'One Shot, One Kill' (W) - The Marksman loads his Rifle with a specialized ammunition designed to inflict maximum damage to a single target. Taking an extra second for careful aim, the Marksman fires with absolute precision, striking his target precisely where he aims. Damage bonus from Anticipation and Critical Strike apply but Critical Strike only grants 1.5x damage increase. 25 range. 2 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. Only compatible with the M45 Marksman Rifle and Barrett M112. +30% damage when using Barrett M112. This skill works with the Concentration skill. :Level 1 - Deals 200 damage. :Level 2 - Deals 400 damage. :Level 3 - Deals 800 damage (Requires Tier 3 Master Marksman). Instantly kills non-Heroic units. Deals 1.2% additional damage to Bosses or 1.5% with the Barrett M112. Percentage damage requires and consumes 1 stack of Concentration 'Anticipation' Marksman is a master of ballistic calculation, quickly lining up shots that deal more damage at longer distance. He can also calculate the same for teammates within a 7 area radius to make their shots more effective to targets that are 9 yards and greater away from them. Passive Aura :Level 1 - Increases damage by 15% :Level 2 - Increases damage by 30% Tier 3 'Master Marksman' The Marksman enters a state of heightened awareness, allowing him to forsake aiming for center mass, instead focusing exclusively for his target's head. Every shot meets its mark, and briefly stuns what it doesn't kill outright. The Marksman is also able to inflict even more damage with One Shot One Kill by aiming for the targets' most vital weak points. Requires the M45 Marksman Rifle or the Barrett M112. Passive :Level 1 - Stuns targets for 2 seconds that are 10 range or further, and raises One Shot, One Kill to Level 3 if it is at Level 2 =Subtlety= : Tier 1 'Quick Aim' The Marksman steadies himself and "mag dumps", emptying his current ammo reserves as best as he can. :Level 1 - Increases attack speed by 200% for 3 seconds :Level 2 - Increases attack speed by 300% for 3 seconds :Level 3 - Increases attack speed by 400% for 3 seconds 'Critical Strike' Grants a chance to deal double damage on attacks. Passive :Level 1 - 10% chance to deal 2x damage :Level 2 - 20% chance to deal 2x damage :Level 3 - 30% chance to deal 2x damage Tier 2 'Stealth' ® - Marksman, having a low survivability, upgrades his combat suit with a personal cloaking field, allowing him to become unseen for a brief period of time. 11 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. :Level 1 - Grants 6 seconds of Cloak :Level 2 - Grants 12 seconds of Cloak 'Shadowstep' (F) - As a hunter, Marksman knows that location is the most important thing of all as a better vantage or safer spot gives him more firing time. The Marksman can drastically increase his movespeed for 2 seconds. When Shadow Step is activated, nearby allies in 2 radius have the Shadow Pulse buff placed on them which increases their movement speed by 75% for 3 seconds. 7 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - 150% increased movespeed :Level 2 - 300% increased movespeed Tier 3 'Master of Subtlety' While taking refuge in the safety of Cloak, Marksman senses are diverted to increasing his damage while in any form of Cloak. The Marksman also cloaks himself when using a high level of Shadowstep to protect himself. Passive :Level 1 - Increases attack damage by 50% while cloaked. Cloaks Marksman while using Shadowstep level 2. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Alpha Company Category:Apollo Security Team